More and more users are turning to network-based resources to access information and conduct transactions. For example, an electronic marketplace may allow users to review, order, and/or return items. Such an electronic marketplace may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the electronic marketplace may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items.
A network-based resource may be a resource in a network of computing resources and may be configured to provide certain services. As the number and type of services provided by the network may increase, the amount of associated data may also increase.